thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugh Apiston
Hugh Piston is one of Miss Peregrine's peculiar children—a syndrigast with the peculiarity of commanding and protecting the many bees that live in his stomach. Early Life Description Hugh is very rash, and states his opinions very clearly. He is obviously proud of himself when he helps his friends in various situations. Hugh has an open mind to basically anything, a very kind boy to all of his friends. He uses his abilities to aid his friends, and is known to be very smart and witty at times. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children He is first seen in the dining hall. Later, Emma catches him and Fiona "snogging each other's faces off". Hollow City In the beginning of Hollow City, Hugh is in Jacob and Emma's boat and assists in the rowing. He brought with him a doorknob that was blown off of Miss Peregrine's home. Unfortunately, he loses the memento when their luggage falls off of Bronwyn's boat. He also has an emotional goodbye with Fiona when they have to33333 leave her behind. Hugh loses most of his bees when he commands them to sting on separate occasions: a group of wights (disguised as World War II British Home Guards) at an unknown bunker and civilians who mistook the peculiars as air bomb children evacuees at a London train station. He is left with a solitary bee, Henry, who has a broken wing. Peculiarity Bees have bees living inside Hugh's stomach, that he protects and directs. Often, a few bees will fly out of his mouth each time he opens it. The bees only sting on command or when Hugh is upset. He can instruct any number of bees at a time, even using hundreds of them to attack. While Hugh's peculiarity to control his bees is a useful weapon, the bees themselves are not peculiar. As all honeybees do, his die after stinging. Aside from using the bees as a weapon, Hugh also provides shelter for his bees (in his stomach) and cares for them. He often pollinates his bees, usually using Fiona's flowers to do so. Hugh is very fond of his bees, and is heartbroken after using them to kill several wights and attack some civilians in Hollow City. He has also used his bees for spying, as he had one follow the wights that had taken his friends hostage. Hugh seemingly has named all his bees as well, as he refers to his sole remaining one-winged bee as "Henry". Like Olive and Claire, Hugh ate dinner at Miss Peregrine's under different circumstances due to his peculiarity. He eats under a large mosquito net at a separate table for just himself in the corner, most likely so that his bees do not interrupt the other children's meals. Physical Appearance In the graphic novel, Hugh is drawn wearing a bee keeper's net hat and a pair of goggles/sunglasses. He has black hair that is slicked back and commonly sports a white shirt and suspenders, his overall appearance strongly resembling his photograph A Boy and His Bees from the collection of Robert Jackson. Relationships 'Fiona' While it is confirmed by neither Hugh nor Fiona, it is speculated throughout the series that the pair are romantically involved. The first mentioning of their romantic relationship was from Emma in Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children while speaking to Jacob. In Hollow City, Hugh is visibly saddened when Fiona volunteers to stay back with Claire in Miss Wren's Menagerie. The two share in an affectionate goodbye by Fiona growing roses between them for Hugh's bees to pollinate. When Hugh catches the others staring at them, he sheepishly cuts the goodbye short. Their relationship is an example of dramatic irony due to the joint connection between their abilities. Fiona poses the ability to produce flowers (along with other vegetation) which attract bees (Hugh's ability to contain and control them with his body and mind). Also in Hollow City, Hugh reveals that he met Fiona after she was chased out of her village and fell asleep in a field of flowers. He discovered her while he was taking his bees there to pollinate. Trivia *Hugh has a bee whom he named "Henry." *Hugh has discovered his peculiar abilities at age 5 while eating large amounts of honey and honeycomb when he "swallowed" a bee. * The inside of his body is a living beehive. * He not only has the ability to controls bees, but can also sense their minds. *He makes an appearance in the first Hollow City book trailer *In http://ransomriggs.tumblr.com/post/128430840332/library-of-souls-pre-order-insanity-whaaaaaaat on the month of May calendar picture, it states that Hugh's birthday is on the 15th. Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Males Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Protagonists Category:Children